


Kiss

by Retroblaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Violet Blooded Troll!Reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: You’ll do anything for you princess~





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> kiss n 1: a caress with the lips 2: a gentle touch or contact3a : a small drop cookie made of meringue b : a bite-size piece of candy often wrapped in paper or foil 4: an expression of affection

It was a gorgeous day under the sea. The sun was reflecting beautifully off the waves, cuttlefish of every color were drifting about and the water was the perfect temperature. The only thing that could make it better is to spend it with your favorite royal troll, and it just so happens that exactly what you were doing 

Humming softly you ran a magenta comb through said royalty’s long flowing hair as she played with one of the many cuttlefish that floated freely though her room.  
You were absentmindedly humming but stopped as Feferi began to Glub giddily.  
“What are you so excited about?”

“So…” she began abruptly, ignoring your question. “You’ll do anything I say right?”  
“Of course, anything for my Princess!” You say enthusiastically. You weren’t class obsessed as Mr. Zahhak but you did find quite a bit of pleasure in doing things that would make Feferi happy.

“Then, I want you to kiss me~” she giggled.  
“Uh… I don’t know if…” you stuttered not even trying to hide the purple blush rising to your cheeks and gills. It’s not that you didn’t what to kiss her—Glub knows you did, the problem was that you didn’t know how.

“You said you’d do anything!” she sang, flashing a bright, dagger-tooth smile.  
Shifting your eyes away from the eccentric royalty you made your decision. “Okay… I guess I can try…”

Closing your eyes you darted forward placing a quick peck on Feferi’s lips. You try to pull away as fast as possible to avoid any more awkwardness on your part, but the fuchsia blooded troll caught your face in her bejeweled hands and held you close to her.

“No. like this…” she whispered, gazing at you though half lidded eyes.

The kiss was chaste but amazing regardless. And when the princess finally pulled away you could help but let out a slight whine. Apparently Feferi enjoyed the kiss much as you did because a few seconds later she asked: “Wanna do it again?”

“Anything for you princess~”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh Feferi was never one of my favorite troll but after writing this I appreciated her cuteness a bit more~


End file.
